Typically a ripper mounted on construction equipment such as a tractor is manually controlled by the operator who raises or lowers the ripper or varies the ripper pitch based upon experience, ground conditions, vehicle speed and other working conditions. In an adjustable pitch ripper carrier system, modifying the height of the ripper carrier can change the pitch of the ripper. This changes the ripping characteristics of the system while the ripper is still engaged with the underlying material. It would be desirable to hold the pitch of the ripper even during changes of the ripper depth.